An Enigmatic Island
by Aeras Ambrosia
Summary: A group of teenagers fall under the trap of an evil Voldemort but does he really need ALL of them? See a love rectangle in action on An Enigmatic Island.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All the places and people in this fanfiction to J.K Rowling, however the plot belongs to me.

A/N: Hi everybody. I have finally decided to write a fanfiction, thanks to Marissa and Alex who persuaded me so much I felt like throttling them but nevertheless I thank them for their support and assistance.

**Chapter 1: Lively Luggage**

_**Most people can be silent; **_

_**Only a few at the right time.**_

Draco Malfoy was standing in the doorway of his room, inside was a massive bed covered in a grey silk quilt. He walked across the threshold, silent steps to the cupboard. He opened it and took out a box encrusted with opals. Inside was a red rose that smelt so pleasant that Narcissa Malfoy smelt it from the kitchen. She rushed to Draco's room and found Draco staring blankly at the blood red rose.

"Draco darling are you ok?" Asked Narcissa.

"Yeah I think I will be," Said Draco ambiguously.

"Well make sure your trunk is ready for tomorrow and this time tomorrow you'll be off to Hogwarts huh," Sighed Narcissa with a dreamy expression on her face.



Draco had finished packing his trunk and sat down at the dinner table. His mind was full of contradictions and questions.

_I can't give her the flower. She hates me, she'll never accept me._

_Oh but then again she can't possibly resist the charms of a Malfoy especially one that is in close proximity with her. A Malfoy that is alluring, appealing, tempting and not to mention red hot. Oh when I touch myself I burn. _

_Yes, but that's not the point. Weasel will probably die from shock and Potty will poo in his pants from the pain. (Of constipation of course) _

_Who cares about them, just do what you have to do and be done with it. _

_Alright, I, Draco Malfoy will give her the flower and tell her I… I… well you know_

"DRACO I have been calling for the past fifteen minutes. I do expect utmost attention, precise answers and reasonable questions from you as you are a true Malfoy. (_I hope_, added Lucius Malfoy in afterthought.) So are you ready for your trip back to Hogwarts for your seventh year?" Finished Lucius.

"Um… yes father I must leave now. I must travel a journey so deep with depth that your ears will squirm and squeal with fear upon hearing it." Said Draco, his voice saturated with derision.



Draco arrived at platform 9 ¾ with his mother.

"Ok mother you can leave now. You mortify my heavenly presence by merely existing. Run along now," Commanded Draco.

"Oh Draco, don't be cynical. Have fun and study well. Farewell," Reprimanded Narcissa.

She left and Draco sighed with relief. He spotted Blaise Zabini, a tall black boy with slanted violet eyes.

"My god, whoever gave you the idea to do the Changing Eye Colour Charm is really in the head. Listen from now on I don't know you." Said Draco contemptuously.

"Well at least I don't have blonde hair and grey eyes, who the hell digs that? Oh yeah I know who does good old Eloise Midgeon. Her pimples match so well with your face." Retorted Blaise.

"Say what you want Zabini, I thank god everyday for not having a girl's name. And violet eyes." Added Draco and walked off to his compartment.

As Draco was walking, something abruptly pushed his trunk which twisted causing Draco to fall on top of that person.

Right there on top of Draco was……….

A/N: Hahahahahahahahaha suckers, guess y'all have to wait for the next chapter. See ya later ;)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: In this chapter, you will find an unexpected tumble, emotional arousal and bizarre behaviour. Oh yeah I promise you all another cliffhanger. Sorry and sucked in. Thanks to my reviewers The Black Empress AKA Rissy, Funstuff05 and Alexandra Stone (who sometimes seems to read my mind weird huh :p)

**Chapter 2: Repressed Repercussions**

**_When childhood dies, its corpses are called adults and they enter society, one of the politer names of hell.  
_**

_**Brian Aldiss**_

Draco could only find brown hair when he opened his eyes, his back hurt from falling onto the hard ground and his chest hurt from the weight of somebody.

_I feel so beat up. AHHH SOMEBODY IS ON ME wow it's a girl_

_Congratulations Draco you enter the station and the girls are already swooning on you_

_Glad to see the holidays paid off but who is it…._

Draco pushed the girl to the side and to his shock and amusement, it was Hermione Granger. He swore to himself and slowly walked away from the embarrassing scene.

Hermione, on the other hand, knew that Draco was under here but pretended to be unconscious to see what he would do. To her disappointment, he didn't pick a fight as usual, which was very strange. She picked up her luggage, now in her head were contradictions and questions zooming around as fast as a whirlpool.

_I am that heavy that I knock a girl into unconsciousness. _

_Bugger it! I fail all the time. Stupid Mudblood and her stupid fragile body._

_I need love and affection……_

_Wait do I? Draco Malfoy has officially gone nuts. I'll just leave Granger on the floor where she belongs._

And he walked off feeling monstrous, leaving Hermione on the floor pretending to be unconscious.

_Why did he just walk away?_

_Maybe he was embarrassed or maybe he wasn't bothered to pick a fight._

_Maybe he likes me._

_Oh don't be absurd Hermione who would like you? Especially Draco, the golden haired bringer of hope to the feminine species of the world._

_Ahhhhhh… I need to relax. Oh look there's Harry and Ron._

Harry and Ron approached Hermione, who was looking quite flustered.

"What's the matter Hermione?" Asked Ron concerned.

"I am fine," Said Hermione looking thoroughly like she didn't.

Harry and Ron looked at her skeptically.

"Well, don't look at me like that," Said Hermione.

"We're not looking at you like anything… but I do gotta say you look like crap," Said Ron.

"Nice… thanks." Said Hermione and stormed away.

"What's up with her?" Questioned Ron.

"Don't know," Said Harry dreamily.

All that time, Harry's brain was lucky it didn't burst from the contradictions and questions that swarmed his brain like bees over honey.

_I can't love Hermione; she treats me like a friend and a brother. She'll never grasp the fact that I have loved her all these years and never had the courage to tell her._

_But she likes Ron too remember they went out in the fifth year. What would Ron do when I tell him I love Hermione? _

_He would chuck a fit of course but he's your friend. He won't be angry with you forever. _

_What does Hermione think? She might not like me. Then I won't be able to take the PAIN. _

Harry walked in a trance to the train. Ron was also deep in thought but he wasn't thinking about Hermione.

_Oh bugger this long wait_

_I want food._

_I need FOOD_

_FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD_

That's typical Ron, hungry as usual.

On the other hand, Harry had walked away from Ron in his trance-like dreamy state and bumped into Ginny.

"Oh hi Harry" Said Ginny blushing furiously as he hugged her in his dream-like state.

"Hi Ginny, how were your holidays?" Said Harry groggily.

"You spent the holidays with us remember Harry. Are you feeling alright?" Said Ginny.

Harry abruptly came out of his reverie and said, "Sorry Ginny I better go,"

He patted her on the back and walked to his compartment.

_Did Harry Potter the boy that I have liked for over 6 years just give me a hug and pat me on the back? _

_Oh my god he likes me he really likes_

_Finally my dreams have come true_

Suddenly her brain went blank, scenes of an island kept popping up, rushing waters and a face leered at her with red eyes and a snake like nose.

Ginny knew such a face that would look like that.

Lord Voldemort

A/N: There you go sorry I took long writing this chapter. Wasn't such a cliffhanger but what gives. Please review. In the next chapter, Ginny finds herself getting more vivid premonitions and two more people experience odd powers. Who will it be? Find out on the next chapter of _The Enigmatic Island_.

_**Quotes**_

Supernatural, Episode 14

**Sam**: Well, don't look at me like that.  
**Dean**: I'm not looking at you like anything...but I do gotta say you look like crap.  
**Sam**: Nice...thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: In this chappie, two people find themselves experiencing odd yet cool power and one of the trio are going to spill the beans on something also we'll meet a very quirky giant squid…ENJOY I thank my very few reviewers :SNIFF SNIFF:

**Chapter 3: Operational Oracle**

**_Never underestimate the power of human stupidity.  
Robert A. Heinlein_**

Ginny felt a searing pain in her brain. Voldemort then said something inaudible; she only caught the words 'Harry Potter, the two Weasleys, the Mudblood and your son of course." It all disappeared but Voldemort's face still loomed in the lids of Ginny's eyes.

_He wants us. Voldemort wants Harry, Ron, Hermione and me. Wait didn't he say your son to the person he was talking? Who is he? _

_Damn it. I am officially seeing things. I better tell Hermione. She knows so much…too much. _



Draco was walking in the corridor, a smirk no longer lingered on his face. Torturing Potty and Weasel head wasn't fun anymore. He seemed to have lost his touch. Draco was about to enter the common room when he began to stumble. His vision weakened and his brain hurt from something. It was like a necessity nagging on his brain.

Somehow, the pain made him focus on somebody's mind. He saw that person's mind was worried about an exam. It was shaking and repeating things over and over again. He decided to soothe it by placing an image of the mind's owner passing the test. This made the mind stop shaking. Draco felt relieved.

_Man I got that nagging feeling off me._

_But wait did I just manipulate someone's brain into thinking something else. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH… wait a minute…YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

_In your face, Potter now who's the one with the evil yet refreshing powers. _

_That means I can do this to so many people for my mere enjoyment. _

_MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

Draco walked into the common room and saw Vincent Crabbe sitting on a couch, grinning like maniac.

"Crabbe, smiling like a serial killer almost makes you prettier. By the way I stress on the word 'almost'." Remarked Draco.

"Oh hi Draco. Did you know I could pass the Transfiguration test? I believe in myself." Said Crabbe as if he had just had a session with a psychiatrist.

"How did you know you could pass the test?" Questioned Draco curiously.

"I saw it in my head," Said Crabbe proudly.

Draco nodded and went to his room.

_I just manipulated Crabbe's brain. Man he may not seem smart but his brain is pretty developed for a dimwit like him._

_Waiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit I can manipulate. _

Draco smirked and said the spell to turn the lights off, as he was shrouded in darkness he thought of his next victim.



Hermione walked along the lake. It was the weekend and she wanted to take a break from the stressing climate of Hogwarts. It was her seventh year and she wanted to make sure she could pass her NEWTS to get a good job. Now only was Hermione stressed out but she was furious, very furious.

All week Hermione was fuming, causing a hopeful Harry to turn into a dejected Harry from her bossy and snappy attitude towards everyone. One might ask what would cause Hermione to blow up like this…not coming first in the year or maybe she couldn't finish her project one day after the day it was issued. It was none of these, Hermione was furious because she wasn't picked Head Girl, and on top of that the Head Boy was Vincent Crabbe and the Head Girl was Gregory Goyle.

_I don't believe this. Nothing in the world classifies Goyle as a girl. Dumbledore must have really gone bonkers. _

_I mean seriously Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I feel like killing Dumbledore and Goyle. Him and his stupid gorilla like body with mop like hair. _

_I hate this place, this school, I hate everything._

"Curse the world. Why does this have to happen to me?" Cried Hermione out loud.

She looked at the lake and was very surprised to see the giant squid surfacing up.

"Zon't worry my dear. It is God's way of testing us. Remember all's well that ends well." Said the squid in a French accent.

_Did a French squid just quote Shakespeare to me?_

"Um hi Mr Squid why can I hear you?"

"Zat is becauze you have ze tongue ze gift that most humans would die to have." Said the squid.

"So I can talk to animals. Is that what you're saying?"

"Yes"

"And you're here to inform me this,"

"Yes and also to ask you if my tentacles are too long,"

"Your tentacles are fine," Said Hermione feeling awkward because a giant squid was asking about her tentacles.

"I must take leave. I must go back to France to take care of my kids. You see zey are new born. Goodbye my petite friend." The squid departed, dragging its coral body into the depths of the lake.

Hermione could not believe this was happening to her. Speaking to animals was not only a strange thing but it disturbs her as Harry could speak Parsel Tongue but only to snakes, whereas Hermione could talk to all animals. She pondered, tracing circles around the lake when she collided into someone warm.

She fell to the ground and looked up only to find a blond haired grey eyed boy sneering at her.

"Why do I have to keep bumping into you? Now, look, why don't you go do something Gryffindor like and invite Potter to a poetry reading, or whatever it is you do, huh?" Said Draco irritably.

"It's not my fault you exist just to make my life more horrible than it already is," Said Hermione blushing furiously.

"Oh yeah I heard Goyle beat you to the Head Girl position. I bet it just shattered your puny little Gryffindor heart." Mocked Draco.

"I don't care what you think Ferret boy. I think you should just shove your insults back up your pureblood arse," Said Hermione _Oh my god did I just say that?_

Draco looked as cool and collected as ever which made Hermione even more furious. His misty grey eyes left no spot for Hermione to even contemplate what he was thinking about, fueling her anger even more.

"I don't think I will be the one shoving things up my arse. You will." Said Draco.

"Really what makes your atom sized brain think that?"

"At least a fully grown male didn't beat me to a female position. Just proves how un female you are."

"Are you trying to say I am not a girl?"

"Likewise,"

Draco was thoroughly enjoying throwing insults at Hermione. It made him feel content.

_How good is this? Maybe I could manipulate her brain into thinking Harry was in trouble._

Draco focused on his brain and took a strand of thought that contained Harry in the dungeon seeing Snape in a playboy pose wearing nothing but a top hat. He searched and tried to probe her brain and found that her brain had so many layers. Draco placed the strand carefully on the lowest layer.

_Well, that's one job well done_

Draco watched Hermione's face go from red to white, her anger dispersing as quickly as a fart bomb.

"Merlin! Now I am having visions as well," Murmured Hermione.

"What did you say Granger? I don't have acute hearing like Rusty Wanton boy and Hairy Pouter." Smirked Draco.

"Oh no Hairy Pouter I mean Harry is in trouble," Said Hermione frantically.

"Well best of luck saving him. Looks like you swapped places with him. I think I should start calling you the Magnificent Mudblood,"

"Shut up Malfoy!" Screamed Hermione and stormed off, leaving him chuckling at the stupidity of humans.

_What was I thinking? I just embarrassed myself in front of Malfoy._

_Oh no Harry! I better find him._

Hermione ran to the chilly dungeons only to find Snape in his office, fully clothed. He was alone, pondering over a very thick book.

Hermione was shocked and confused. What was Snape doing here? Where's Harry? Have I gone crazy? These were the questions that ran through her head

"Um Professor Snape," Said Hermione timidly.

"Yes Ms Granger may I ask why you are on my doorstep?" Said Snape coolly.

_It's not your bloody doorstep you sniveling wanker._

"Has Harry been to your office today?"

"No he has not unless he has done something horrid such as insulting my self or hexing somebody in the corridor…." Droned Severus Snape.

"Sir I think I should take your leave now." Interrupted Hermione.

_I asked a simple question and he gives me a whole monologue of Harry Potter and his sins. _

Hermione wondered how she got a vision of Harry when I didn't even happen. Maybe it was the future.

_I betta tell Harry before Snape calls him_

She said the password for the Gryffindor Common Room and found Harry sitting with Ron talking animatedly.

As soon as Hermione approached Harry, he stopped talking and started blushing.

_What's up with him?_

"Harry listen and listen carefully. Whatever you do, do not go to Snape when he calls you ok?"

"Why? Is he going to terrorize him by posing in a Playboy pose wearing nothing but a top hat?" Said Ron, skeptically.

"Um…yeah" Said Hermione simply.

"What! I was just joking. You can't be serious. How do you know?" Asked Ron.

"I just know ok Harry please." Pleaded Hermione.

"Ok" Said Harry.

"Alright thanks I have to go. See you around Harry." Said Hermione.

"Harry Harry Harry! Where does poor Ron come in this equation?" Said Ron, looking annoyed at being ignored.

"There's something I can't put my finger on about this girl." Said Harry, ignoring Ron's remark.

"Ha, but I bet you'd like to." Said Ron chuckling.

"Shut up!" Shouted Harry, his face resembling a beetroot.



Meanwhile, amidst the purple moors of Stockholm, Sweden, there was a man sitting on a leather chair caressing an object. The object was in the shape of a spider. The spider had two rubies in the place of eyes and the spider was gold, pure gold.

Every time the man twirled the spider, his eyes flashed a deep crimson red. Another man was standing in front of the chair, stroking his other hand; the colour of the hand was unnaturally shining silver.

"I tell you Wormtail for the final time. You will not be harmed in the process. You disgust me, pining for your wretched life," Said the man with the spider.

"I understand my Lord. I obey your commands." Said Wormtail.

"You will have the power of teleportation for I hour ONLY. You must retrieve five of them within this time limit. Do you understand?" Said The Dark Lord.

"But what about the enchantments around Hogwarts?"

"I assure you this power will overcome those enchantments. I have the most powerful object in my hands and I am not afraid to use it. It is more powerful than that fool Dumbledore."

Voldemort held the spider in front of Wormtail's unshaven face and a jet of black light merged into his face. His face looked illuminated and his eyes turned into a shade of sick yellow.

"There, you now have the power of teleportation. I don't like mistakes and I don't welcome them." Said Voldemort callously.



One by one, a strange force named Wormtail teleported himself inside the walls of Hogwarts and captured five people who were in their night's slumber.

Reference

**Dean**: _(to Sam)_ Now, look, why don't you go knock on her door and invite her to a poetry reading, or whatever it is you do, huh?

**Sam**: There's something I can't put my finger on about this girl.  
**Dean**: Ha, but I bet you'd like to.

**-Supernatural**


End file.
